The present invention relates to a container for accommodating a solar ray-collecting device, which is in particular, preferably employed in the case of installing said solar ray-collecting device same on an inclined roof.
A solar ray-collecting device previously proposed by the present applicant has a container for accommodating a solar ray-collecting device. The container is constructed of a head portion and a body. When employing the device, the solar ray-collecting device is accommodated in the container.
The solar ray-collecting device previously proposed by the applicant comprises a large number of lenses (for instance, seven lenses or nineteen lenses) for focusing the sun's rays, a sensor for sensing the direction of the sun, a support frame for unitarily supporting the lenses and the sensor, a first shaft for rotating the support frame, a first motor for rotating the first shaft, a support arm for supporting the lenses through the motor, a second shaft set perpendicularly to the first shaft, and a second motor for rotating the second shaft. The direction of the sun is sensed by the use of the sun-direction sensor, and its detection signal controls the first and second motors so as to always direct the lenses toward the sun. The solar rays focused by the lens are guided into optical conductor cable having a light-receiving end located at the focal position of the lens. The guided solar rays are transmitted through the optical conductor cable onto an optional desired place.
The sun's rays collected by use of the solar raycollecting device, are the light rays consisting of only visible white light ray components containing neither ultraviolet nor infrared rays. It is to be understood that such light rays are available for promoting the growth of animals or plants. Such light rays are especially effective for promoting a living body activity and for promoting the health of a human body without producing side effects, or for preventing the skin from the appearance of aging. Furthermore, the rays are effective for aiding in the recovery from illnesses such as gout, neuralgia, bedsores, rheumatism, burns, skin diseases, injuries, bone fractures, and so on, and for lessening the pain from such diseases.
Consequently, in case that the solar ray-collecting device, as mentioned above, is installed on the roof top of an ordinary family house and the solar rays, collected in such a manner as mentioned above, are guided through the optical conductor cable into a room, not only the interior of the room can be illuminated but in addition varieties of decorative plants and ornamental fish can be raised there. Furthermore, the collected solar rays can be employed for administering medical treatments for illnesses such as those mentioned above and promoting health and beauty.
However, the conventional solar ray-collecting device is constructed such that it is installed on a horizontal plane, and not constructed such that it is installed on an inclined roof of an individually-built house. On such an occasion, a stand having a horizontal plane is assembled on a roof's surface, and the solar ray-collecting device is installed on the horizontal surface thereof.
In the case of fixing the solar ray-collecting device on the stand in such a way, the stand vibrates by the action of wind pressure exerted onto the solar ray-collecting device, and consequently the calking gets displaced and rain gets into the device. In some cases the stand is placed directly on the colonial type tiling and firmly installed thereon by fixing a wire to the front of the house. Since the solar ray-collecting device is very heavy, the collar vest tends to break. A roof-piercing portion is employed for passing the optical conductor cable bringing the sun's rays collected by the solar ray-collecting device into the room. A sleeve for protecting the roof-piercing portion of the optical conductor cable is employed.
In the afore-mentioned prior art, the optical conductor cable was inserted into the room through the roof-piercing portion. When the solar ray collecting device was vibrated by the action of the wind pressure or the like, the optical conductor cable vibrated also. Thereby, the calking was damaged and wind and rain leaked and infiltrated therefrom into the house.